


so long as i have you

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, no betas we die like robins, technically i guess?, this is just sofmt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: this is gonna be where i put all my shining vigilante stuff, mostly bc i can't seem to think of any big plots for them except for small scenes
Relationships: Justin Arthur/Greg Saunders, Shining Knight/Vigilante
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	so long as i have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Saunders doesn't always have a plan for his life, but if there's one thing he's positive about, it's that he wants Sir Justin to be part of it.

Greg Saunders was not a man who had a plan for his life.

When he was younger, he always had done whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, which often landed him in a lot of trouble. Luckily it had never been more than small offenses, things that nobody ever bothered to press charges over, but it had still given his father more than a few grey hairs. 

As he got older, and his talents as a singer-songwriter began to be noticed, he thought he had a plan. One that didn’t involve all the lasso-ing and gun-slinging that his father had taught him growing up. But then his father was killed, and Greg claimed his vengeance using the very guns that his father had fallen with, and suddenly everything was  _ unclear _ again.

He was the Prairie Troubadour, but he wanted to bring justice, just as his father had. Any attempts at that would just be seen as a stunt, and Greg… Greg wanted to  _ truly _ make a difference. 

So, the Vigilante was born. 

But even as Vigilante, even as the Prairie Troubadour, he hadn’t ever…  _ really _ made plans. He led a “go where the wind takes me and hope it doesn’t lead me to my doom” sort of lifestyle, much to the annoyance of some of his closer friends.

And then, he met Justin.

_ Technically _ , his title was  _ Sir Justin _ , a fact he often reminded Vigilante of whenever he was introducing the knight to someone, but in private, just  _ Justin _ often worked for the, though it had taken some time for that to become the case.

Before that, the first time Vigilante had met Shining Knight, the two of them hadn’t exactly seen eye-to-eye, which wasn’t exactly ideal, considering they were partnered on a mission together.

They had spent half the mission whisper-yelling at each other about their different styles and methods, and then the other half begrudgingly learning to respect one another. A respect that would soon grow into the beginnings of a good friendship.

Somewhere along the way, Greg discovered two things about himself: One, he was  _ probably _ (later,  _ definitely _ ) bisexual, and two, despite not having any clear plans for his life, the one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Sir Justin to be part of it.

It took a lot of trial and error, as well as many tests of friendship and trust, but there was finally a moment, a  _ single _ moment, where everything  _ shifted _ and  _ clicked _ .

Greg had always been a sucker for cliches. For crying out loud, he’s basically a walking Western movie, minus all the racism and misogyny. Cliches have always been where Greg  _ thrived _ . So, of course, it makes sense that everything changed with a cliche.

It was after a bad mission. Hectic, unorganized, and all-around  _ terrible _ . It was Greg’s favorite kind. 

He and Justin were sitting together in the infirmary, waiting their turn to be checked on. They were sitting together, sides pressed firmly against each other, and without thinking, Greg intertwined his fingers with Justin’s, squeezing firmly as he hummed a soft, simple tune. 

Greg could see Justin turn to look at him quizzically, and Greg met his gaze, brown eyes piercing into blue. Blue eyes that softened slightly with a smile. Justin’s other hand came up, slowly pulling Greg’s mask down to reveal the cowboy’s whole face, leaving Greg feeling vulnerable, but in a good way. He hadn’t ever known there was a good way to feel vulnerable, but Justin always did like teaching him new things. Returning the favor, he called it, since Greg taught him so much about modern times.

Greg felt Justin’s hand, still clad in that magic armor, gently slide across his cheek, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch.  _ God _ , he wanted. He wanted  _ so badly _ . It could’ve been his last hour on the mortal plane for all he cared, just so long as he and Justin could spend it right there, just like that,  _ together _ .

Greg allowed his eyes to open, and he swore that he could see his expression, his  _ want _ , mirrored in Justin’s eyes. Then, the knight was leaning in, and Greg was, too, and for a dizzying moment, Greg was convinced he was going to die if he didn’t kiss Justin right there and then.

So, he did.

It was soft, almost chaste, and the two pulled away so reluctantly that it almost looked like they were moving in slow-motion. Maybe they were. To Greg, it felt like the whole world had stopped moving, and it was just him, Justin, and the shared breaths between them. Then, Justin laughed softly, and when Greg shot an eyebrow up at it, Justin smiled at him, a dopey-er expression than Greg was used to seeing on his knight.

“I believe your hat fell off,” Justin explained, “And you have  _ awful _ hat hair.”

Greg blinked, pulling his hand out of Justin’s grip and using both of them to feel the top of his head almost cartoonishly. Then, he whirled around and picked the hat up from where it had fallen on the floor, his whole face going beet red within moments.

“Unfortunately, not all of us have been gifted with hair like yours, Justin,” Greg said, keeping his tone as teasing as possible, which was hard to do with how tight his chest felt. “All perfectly messy like that.”

“And I suppose we cannot all be Clint Eastwood, either.”

That got a snort out of Greg, which brought a chuckle out of Justin, which soon just turned into the pair just laughing together, hands intertwining once more. The entire Justice League knew within the hour, but it didn’t matter all that much to either of them.

Greg Saunders was not a man who made plans, but long as he had Justin by his side, well… Who even needed a plan?


End file.
